rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aethyric Druidism/Ceremonies
Various ceremonies are done by Aethyric Druids at the Esbats, all of which are hosted by the highest ranking Druid present. Usually this is a standard Druid, as the Covens are meant to be small, but the Silverkin and Renderra Covens, holding Nobility and an Archdruid family position, usually have an Archdruid leading even small ceremonies. Standard Ceremonies Done at every Esbat, the opening, cakes and ale, and closing are vital to the process. Opening The Use of a Staff and Sword, one to repel spirits and the other to seal them out, is used to draw a magic circle on the ground surrounding the area. Incense is lit and scattered around the circle to strengthen this, and salt water made holy by blessing is used to finish the edge. Through this all elements are invoked, and balance is maintained. People who wish to enter the circle must cut an entrance with an Athame. Children who are not given one may enter with a parent.after all have entered, the incense is sent around the circle again. The head of the Esbat is at the center, by an altar, and welcomes people as they enter. Once all have entered, News is shared whether positive or negative. Cakes and Ale Done with bread and either wine or ale, Cakes and Ale gives thanks to Guthix for the Harvest. Cakes is done traditionally with wheat cakes. But, bread, fruit, nuts, and pastries are all acceptable. The Ale in question can be any form of juice, wine, or ale. Hard Liquor is not suggested. The Leader cuts the bread with a white handled dagger, and serves the ale from the Chalice. Beforehand, the dagger is dipped in the chalice, a symbol of fertility. After the bread is cut, energy is meant to be grounded through prayer toward the ground, as it is eaten. The chalice follows closely behind to drink. Closing After some final prayers and blessings of good fortune and will, the people leave the circle through their athames, in the same style as entering. Marriage/Divorce Marriage in Aethyric Druidism is bound by blood. Small cuts are made on the wrist, so blood can be shared between the couple. As their blood flows as one, the Leader will speak of Balance, Nature, and life. With a few blessings from one member of the couple to the other, the Leader presents rings. The rings are exchanged, as the Coven gives their blessings to the Couple. The opposite, Divorce, is done differently. In the area where the blood was drawn, salt water from a consecrated chalice is wiped on. Words are spoken of how love comes to everyone, but these souls simply didn't connect well enough for intimacy. After a kiss good-bye, they are free to marry once more and legally recognized as single. Notably, Divorce is rare among Nobles due to most marriages being for alliance. Most Nobles also, do not have a wedding ceremony with only coven members present. The Nobles of the Renderra, as an example, usually have only one wedding. Some have two, one in private then one in public. However, among the commoners where weddings are not diplomatic affairs, these are usually smaller and held only once. Initiation There are three kinds of Initiation. Consecration Done to a newborn or a child, this ceremony is done to protect them with Guthix's blessing, It claims them for the faith and under the faith's protection until such a time arises where they may make the decision for themselves. Salt water and ashes are used to make the Guthixian teardrop on the forehead, then blown on softly by the Leader to invoke the elements. Initiation Done to a child of 10, this is the ceremony of becoming an adult. For converts and children alike, this is the death and rebirth of a person. Initiated people are able to become a squire, knight, of other officer position with the Military or the Order of the Iron Star. For the ceremony, the Initiate is blindfolded and tied, specifically with hands behind the back, and a blindfold over the eyes. Once they enter the circle, the rope is tied around the upper body, meant to symbolize the compression of the womb, before the rope is cut loose. In modern times, symbols of Saradomin, Zamorak, and Armadyl made of salt must be added to a hot cauldron for converts. Saradominists, Zamorakians, and Armadyleans would not destroy the holy symbol of their god, but others see no value in the symbols and thus, no harm is done. This ensures the coven is secure from outside threats coming within. After the rope is cut and symbols melting, the Initiate has ashes and salt water added to their forehead in Guthix's teardrop shape, incense is scattered around them, and they are free to partake in Cakes and Ale. If there is an athame to be presented to them by family, this is done. Otherwise, they now have the freedom to craft their own. Druid Ascension Druids must study 30 years from their Initiation to become a Druid. After this time, they must go to a ceremony where only Druids and Archdruids from the various Covens are located. The Druid is led to the altar, wearing only enough to cover them for decency's sake. As they kneel to the altar, a five-tailed scourge is given to them to whip themselves five times across the back. Traditionally, the knots are tied in but in modern times only the truly zealous will do so due to injury. The process is one over the left shoulder, one over the right, one under the left arm, one under the right, and a final in however way it could be most center. The usual is between the legs or over the head. The Archdruid present will explain that the scourge symbolizes that they are now a servant to the Anima Mundi, and to Guthix. In Guthix's name, they must harm no sentient life. They must protect nature, and work to upkeep the balance. After this process is complete, the Initiated Druid is given their robe. Archdruid Ceremony For an Archdruid to be named is a ceremony met with a large festival, and open to the vast population. All local covens are asked to come, and come in earnest. The Druid could be of any amount of training as a Druid, or in the case of the Renderra and Silverkin, just the new person in the family appointed to the task. The Druid ceremony takes place at either the Soulwood or Aethyrmont, depending on convenience. The ceremony is done in front of the Soulwood Tree, where the head of the faith or another Archdruid will speak of great service to the people and the world to Guthix. They will explain that Druids need a leader to guide them, before placing the wildbranch crown, or the silver band on their head, and the new, Archdruid's cloak on their back. The Archdruid will then speak, reaffirming their vows to protect all in the world. Coronation A Coronation calls for a special Esbat, done in daylight or indoors within a Throne Room. During a Coronation, all are welcome regardless of religious affiliation, denomination, age, or position in class. However, members of the Coronated's family, and a representative from each Noble/Royal Family present will stand closest, alongside close friends and immediate coven members. An Archdruid, or the leader of the Faith, will welcome the people. The Coronated will be seated at their throne, as the Speaker passes along a sword for their right hand, to best defend the people and the world from Tyranny. A Staff is handed to the left, to guide the populace through the will of Guthix to Greatness. Finally, the crown in placed on the Monarch's head, and the people around are meant to bow. (Barring of course, other Royalty.) Category:Religion Category:Guthixian